The Dragoncast Games
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: The characters from Dragoncast Productions are in Panem! And they have been reaped for the 24th Annual Hunger Games! Who will win? Will they be a mortal, a Wizard/Witch, a Dragonborn, a Wolfblood, or another magical person? Find out here! Character list from DCP Chapter 15: A Frozen Fury. Most last names are custom.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with another FanFiction… That's five FanFic's at one time lol. Today, we are going to be throwing the characters from Dragoncast Productions into the 24****th**** Annual Hunger Games! I will also be adding references to a song in here, see if you can find them and guess the song! I will reveal the answer at the end of the story. Here are the characters in their Districts.**

**** Has Powers**

****Christopher Minecast, Age 14, District 12**

**Josiah Puller, Age 14, District 6**

**Tey Bugsy, Age 12, District 7**

**Rebecca Lionsuki, Age 13, District 12**

****Sarah Lionsuki, Age 14, District 12**

**Ellyssa Minecast, Age 14, District 12**

**Keely Liner, Age 14, District 7**

**Siobhan Char, Age 14, District 12**

**Hiccup Haddock, Age 15, District 9**

**Astrid Hofferson, Age 15, District 9**

**Snotlout Jorgenson, Age 15, District 8**

**Ruffnut Idios, Age 15, District 8**

**Tuffnut Idios, Age 15, District 8**

**Stoick Haddock, Age 46, District 9, Mentor**

**Dagur Berska, Age 31, District 1, Mentor**

**Alvin Outer, Age 45, District 2, Mentor**

****Heather Rhile. Age 14, District 4**

**Lewis Yognaught, Age 32, District 6**

**Simon Parade, Age 31, District 12, Mentor**

**Hannah Rutherholden, Age 32, District 6, Mentor**

**Chris Lova, Age 33, District 9**

**Paul Skie, Age 33, District 3, Mentor**

**Martyn Bigwood, Age 29, District 7, Mentor**

**Kim Nanos, Age 21, District 6**

**Dan Softcastle, Age 30, District 5, Mentor**

**Peter Peversy, Age 18, District 1**

**Susan Peversy, Age 18, District 1**

**Lucy Peversy, Age 15, District 1**

**Edmund Peversy, Age 16, District 1**

**Leslie Broker, Age 14, District 10**

**Jesse Hale, Age 14, District 10**

**May Belle Hale, Age 10, District 10**

**Brenda Hale, Age 23, District 10**

**Ellie Hale, Age 22, District 10**

**Janice Aveta, Age 17, District 1**

**Miss Edmunds, Age 31, District 12**

**Gary Fuller, Age 14, District 11**

**Scott Scoager, Age 14, District 11**

****Herobrine Minek, Age 21, District 4**

****Israphel Shadow, Age 21, District 4, Mentor**

****Maddy Smiver, Age 14, District 5**

****Rhydian Minor, Age 16, District 5**

****Jaina Rhile, Age 14, District 4**

**Bindi Irgo, Age 16, District 2**

****Harry Polla, Age 15, District 3**

****Hermione Grangal, Age 15, District 3**

****Ronald Wesel, Age 15, District 11**

****Ginevra Wesel, Age 15, District 11**

****Albus Dumblelock, Age 110, District 11, Mentor**

****Voldemort Riddle, Age 43, District 1**

**Jordan Fire, Age 23, District 2**

**Cierra Fire, Age 20, District 2**

**Isaac Fire, Age 17, District 2**

**Bethany Fire, Age 18, District 2**

****Elsa Arendelle, Age 21, District 2**

**Anna Arendelle, Age 18, District 2**

**Kristoff Icer, Age 20, District 8, Mentor**

**Hans Westerguard, Age 21, District 10, Mentor**

**Let's get this story started! The story will be third person for the Reaping and some scenes after, but will mostly be first person because that's what I find easier. The age rules and maybe some other rules will be different in this story to fit what I want from the characters.**

_**Chapter 1: The Reaping**_

It was the day of the reaping in the country of Panem. For the last 23 years, teenagers between the ages of 12 and 21, have been getting reaped for the Hunger Games. The games are supposed to be a price for the Districts to pay after the rebellion. Each year, one male and one female teenager are selected to become Tributes in the games. Once selected, the 24 Tributes will be taken to the capitol where they will train. After that, they are thrown into a large Arena, which is different every year. Once in the Arena, they must fight to the death until a lone Victor remains, _the faster you die, the faster you lose_. The Victor's family is heavily rewarded and are safe from any more games, unless anyone in that family _wants_ to be a Tribute. Once you turn 12, you must put your name in the bowl once. As you grow older, the amount of times your name is entered gets doubled until you're 21 and your name is in 1,024 times, but after that you outgrow the age restriction and are safe. You may also opt to put your name in more times to receive supplies for your family if you need it. Same rule applies, one ticket for each family member when you are 12, and it doubles as you get older. Every 25 years, there is a Quarter Quell, meaning there are special rules. The first Quarter Quell in the history of the games is next year. This year is the 24th Annual Hunger Games. You're not supposed to train for the games but the people in Districts 1, 2, and 4 do, and when they are trained enough, they volunteer for the games. These are called Career Tributes. They like to think of the games as their world stage, while others think of them as their death cage.

_**District 1:**_

The teenagers of District 1 all squeezed into the centre square in front of the Justice Building. The escort told the usual story about how the games were made, but not many people paid much attention. "May the odds be ever in your favour." He said. He went over to the girls bowl and pulled out a name. "Janice Aveta." He said. Janice was 17 but hadn't had much training as a career. Unfortunately for her, not many people liked her so no-one volunteered. She stood on the stage nervously. "Peter Peversy." Peter was 18 and a trained career, so he happily jumped up on stage. They shook hands and went into the justice building. Janice only had her family come in to say goodbye to her. Peter had all of his siblings, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. And his parents, AND a large group of friends. After saying goodbye and planning strategies, they got on the Tribute train.

_**District 2:**_

Everyone was ready for the Reaping. After the introductions, the escort went to the girls bowl. "Elsa Arendelle." Elsa was 21 but had not trained to be a career Tribute. She didn't need to. She had a secret that not many people knew about. The people who did, gave her the nickname: Snow Queen. She walked up to the stage. The escort read out the name of the male Tribute. "Isaac Fire." The 17 year old jumped up on the stage. He was also a career Tribute. They shook hands and went inside the Justice Building. Elsa said goodbye to her younger sister, Anna, her parents, and her friends. Isaac said goodbye to his siblings, Jordan, Cierra, Bethany, his parents, and his friends. They got on the train and left for the capitol.

_**District 3:**_

The introduction movie played and the escort said "May the odds be ever in your favour." Then she chose the Tributes. "Harry Polla." Harry was 15 and was in a rather small group that stretched through all the districts that was for Wizards and Witches. He went on the stage and the escort grabbed the girl's name. "Hermione Grangar." She was also 15 and in the same group. And she was Harry's best friend. They shook hands sadly and went into the building. Harry said goodbye to his Aunt, Uncle, Cousin and all the few friends he had. Hermione also didn't have many people to say goodbye to. They left for the capitol after they had said goodbye.

_**District 4:**_

District 4's centre square was crowded with teenagers. The introductory movie played and the escort pulled out the first name. "Jaina Rhile." Jaina was a 14 year old career Tribute and happily jumped up. She also had a bit of a secret. She was Dragonborn, meaning she can turn into a dragon. She liked to call herself a Deadly Nadder. The male Tribute was drawn. "Herobrine Minek." The 21 year old career walked up to the stage with his creepy plain white eyes. His eyes were not the only thing odd about him. He was always quiet and never blinked, he seemed to have control over lightning and therefor was going to be a very tough opponent. Not to mention he has been the most durable career in training. The two Tributes shook hands and went into the building. Jaina said goodbye to her twin sister, Heather, her parents, and her friends. Herobrine had none of those things and just sat there, quiet as ever. Soon, they had to leave for the capitol.

_**District 5:**_

As usual, the centre square was crowded and the movie played. The Tributes were then chosen. "Maddy Smiver." Said the escort. The 14 year old walked up to the stage. She was actually a Wolfblood, in fact, her entire family was. Even her best friend who she had a little bit of a crush on, "Rhydian Minor." She froze. The 16 year old walked up, also looking shocked and sad. They shook hands and went inside. Maddy said goodbye to her family. Rhydian also said goodbye to Maddy's family. They left on the train, holding back a lot of tears.

_**District 6:**_

Everyone crowded into the Square and stood through the movie. Then the Escort went to the girls bowl and pulled out a name. "Kim Nanos." Kim, a 21 year old who was slowly becoming an entertainer, walked nervously up to the stage. The escort pulled out a boy name. "Josiah Puller." She said. The 14 year old had become good friends with Kim and now he was really sad that he had to go into the arena with her. _The Arena! Where everyone goes to friggin get slaughtered with their friends!_ The two shook hands and went inside. Josiah said bye to his siblings, Samantha and … (A/N I don't know the names of his other siblings.) He also said bye to his parents and friends. Kim said goodbye to her family and her entertainment group.

_**District 7:**_

Everyone stood in the centre square waiting for the names to be called out. When the movie finally finished, the escort grabbed a boy's name. "Tey Bugsy." Everyone was silent because Tey was a 12 year old and no-one liked it when 12 year olds went into the arena. The escort grabbed a girl's name. "Keely Liner." The 14 year old walked up to the stage. The two shook hands and went inside. Tey said good bye to his sister, Keiarna, and his parents and his friends. Keely said bye to her family and friends and they both went on the train to go to the capitol.

_**District 8:**_

The movie finished and the large crowd of teens stood there. The escort grabbed a female name. "Ruffnut Idios." He said. The 15 year old walked up and didn't look disappointed at all. In fact, she looked happy that she was chosen. The escort grabbed the male name and read it. "Snotlout Jorgenson." Snotlout, a 15 year old that didn't care about anyone but himself, walked up to the stage, looking shocked. They shook hands, Ruffnut almost breaking Snotlout's hand. After going inside they said goodbye. Ruffnut said goodbye to her parents and head-butted her twin brother, Tuffnut. This was normal for them. Might explain why she doesn't mind going to the arena. Snotlout said goodbye to his family and they both got on the train.

_**District 9:**_

The crowd stood in the square, patiently. The escort grabbed a name from the girls bowl. "Astrid Hofferson." She said. Astrid cheered and jumped up. She was a fighter through and through, even if she was only 15. The escort grabbed a male name and read it. "Hiccup Haddock." She said. Astrid immediately stopped smiling. Hiccup's dad was the mentor but obviously he entered Hiccup's name in the games. She liked Hiccup, a lot. The 15 year old boy came up and stood beside Astrid. They shook hands sadly and went inside. Hiccup said goodbye to his very few friends. He didn't have to say bye to his dad because he was the District 9 mentor. Astrid said goodbye to her family and friends and together, they went to the capitol.

_**District 10:**_

"May the odds be ever in your favour." Said the escort after the movie was done. She grabbed a name from the females bowl. "Leslie Broker." A lot of people were shocked and sad because most of them knew Leslie, and although she didn't have any friends she was a nice person. Well, she didn't have any friends besides her boyfriend, "Jesse Hale." _Crap, I should stop talking._ Jess walked up to the stage, trying not to cry. Leslie was also trying not to cry. The two 14 year olds shook hands and went inside. Jess said bye to his family and Leslie's family, and Leslie did the same. They couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they walked with each other to the train.

_**District 11:**_

The atmosphere was gloomy because of the Reaping. The movie finished and the escort grabbed a name from the girls bowl. "Ginevra Wesel." The 15 year old walked up to the stage. She didn't seem too bothered because she was a witch, just like the two careers from District 4. The escort read the boy's name. "Scott Scoager." He said. The 14 year old bully walked up to the stage, looking smug. They shook hands and went inside. Ginny said good bye to her rather large family and her large group of friends. Scott said goodbye to his family and large group of friends and they both went to the train.

_**District 12:**_

The most outlying of the 12 Districts, District 12 was quiet and gloomy. The escort, a fairly young but ugly as hell Effie Trinket, stood on the stage as the movie played. "Oh I just love that." She said. "May the odds be ever in your favour." And with that, she pulled out a name from the girls bowl. "Sarah Lionsuki." Sarah was shocked but walked slowly up to the stage. Effie pulled out a name from the boys bowl. "Christopher Minecast." Sarah was even more shocked because Chris was one of her best friends. Chris didn't look too happy either as he walked up. But they both had an advantage. They were both Dragonborn. Chris turned into what he called a Night Fury while Sarah called herself a Monstrous Nightmare. The two 14 year old friends shook hands and went inside. They both thought the same thing. _This game has been played before and has been won 23 times, _never_ by District 12 though._ Chris said goodbye to his sister, Ellyssa, his mum, his small group of friends, and Sarah's family. Sarah said goodbye to her sisters, Rebecca and Hannah, her brother, Ben, her parents, Chris's family, and all her friends. The two then walked to the train to go to the Capitol.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, not very good I know, but the later chapters should be easier to make for me. Btw, even though Panem is in America, I have promised myself that I will never make another all American story after BTT2 because my knowledge of America isn't as good as an American, it might be near the knowledge of an American but not quite there.**

**-Minecast Chris**


	2. Chapter 2: The Training(1)

**G'day Casters, I'm back in TDCG for the next chapter. This time it will probably be twice as long because I have to go through twice as many POV's as last time. I'll only do the part where they decide the score, and they will have the same tech as they did in Catching Fire because screw it. Let's get started. I might put this up from T to M just to be safe… Also, in response to the review left by Primrose Everdee, I am sorry for the extreme delay. I have trouble writing this chapter because it is rather repetitive and I tried to make it not. But I guess that's not working. This has been in the making since I released the first chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2: The Training**_

_**Peter Peversy's POV:**_

After arriving at the capitol, we went into training. On the last day, it was time for evaluations. A higher score means more sponsors. "Peter Peversy." Said a robotic voice. I went in. I grabbed a sword and started up the program. A guy came out from behind me and I sliced him up. Another guy immediately jumped down on top of me. I dodged and cut him in half. Two guys ran at me from different directions. I blocked an attack from one of them while dodging the other. I spun around and stabbed one of them. I then cut the other in half again. "Good work, you are dismissed." Said the head gamemaker. I left, proud of myself.

_**Janice Aveta's POV:**_

"Janice Aveta." I went in. I chose to use knives. I loaded the program and immediately had to duck under a blow from someone behind me and I stabbed him. Another guy came out and tried to shoot me with a bow. I threw a knife to him and hit him in the head. I ducked under another arrow and ran to stab the guy who shot it. Another guy appeared and tried to cut me up with a sword, I just dodged and stabbed him. "Good work, you are dismissed." I left.

_**Isaac Fire's POV:**_

"Isaac Fire." I went through the door into the familiar room. I decided to go for a machete that was lying around. I loaded up the program and got kicked to the floor instantly. I rolled over, dodging a blow from a sword. I stabbed the guy with my machete and jumped to my feet. I back flipped over an axe and threw my blade at the guy. It stuck in his neck and killed him, I grabbed it back just in time to deflect a thrown knife. I picked up the knife and threw it straight into the guy's heart. I dodged an arrow and sliced the shooter's head off. "Good work, you are dismissed." I left, confident in my work.

_**Elsa Arendelle's POV:**_

I was fidgeting, nervous about what would happen when I finally show my powers. I knew they would still put me in the games, there has been times when witches and wizards have been thrown into the arena. But they usually made it almost impossible for them to succeed. And that's all it's been, witches and wizards that need wands for the more powerful spells, and what they could do without wands wasn't very effective. So they ended up banning wands. But they haven't had anyone with other powers. I would be the first. "Elsa Arendelle." _Alright, just calm down. Don't want to freeze the whole room by accident._ I walked nervously into the room. I loaded up the program without choosing a weapon. I could tell they were immediately suspicious. I ducked as an arrow shot past. I sent an ice blast at him and hit him in the heart. I then froze him, killing him instantly. I could hear the surprise from the gamemakers. I ignored it. I made an ice sword just in time to block an incoming machete. I sliced the guy's leg off and stabbed him. Two guys came at me at once, from different directions. I sent ice knives into both of their necks and froze the insides of another guy, exploding him in a mess of orange cubes and visible data. The gamemakers were shocked but the head gamemaker quickly dismissed me. _Now I just be lucky._

_**Harry Polla's POV:**_

I heard sounds that didn't sound entirely natural coming from the room, and suspected that Elsa was a witch. She soon left and my name was called. "Harry Polla," I went in the room and decided to stick near a weapon, but didn't pick it up. I was not an average wizard, some called me the chosen one, and I had exceeded expectations quite often. So, although there were no wands, I felt confident. I started the program and dodged around an arrow. I did a spell on the shooter that made him fall over. I then grabbed a knife and jumped on top of him, stabbing him in the neck. Another guy came around behind me and managed to hit my leg with a sword. By reflex, I sent him flying backwards with a blast of magic. I then used magic and sent my knife to the guy's heart. It killed him and I hit another two people with the knife. I grabbed the knife back just in time to dodge under an axe and cut the guy's leg, making him fall. Then I sliced his neck. I knew I had just screwed myself by showing my powers, but they would find out sooner or later anyway. "Dismissed," they said. I left the room.

_**Hermione Grangal's POV:**_

"Hermione Grangal," I entered the training room. I had made up my mind and wasn't going to reveal my powers yet. I grabbed a sword. It was a bit heavy but I started the program anyway. I stabbed a guy coming straight at me and dodged around another. I grabbed a knife and threw it at an archer and stabbed the previous guy with my sword. I was about to block an attack when I felt a knife hit me in the arm. I dropped the sword and ducked, barely dodging the incoming attack. I grabbed the digital knife out of my arm and tripped the guy, throwing the knife at his head. I then picked the sword back up and threw it at the guy who threw the knife to me. It stabbed him in the stomach and he died. While it wasn't real, the knife wound still hurt. Fortunately, the program ended. "Good, you can leave," said the head gamemaker. I did, and knew the knife hit would affect my score.

_**Herobrine Minek's POV:**_

"Herobrine Minek," I got up and calmly walked into the room. I didn't grab any weapon and started the program. Then, I just stood there. A guy came at me from the side. He tried to throw a knife at me but I grabbed it with lightning fast reflexes. "You shouldn't have done that," I said. I almost never talk, and when I do, it's usually a threat. I'm not really a human, I'm more of a ghost. My voice echoed around the room in a terrifying way. I sent a strike of lightning at the guy and he was burnt to a crisp. Two more guys with swords came at me from both sides. Just as they reached me I teleported. They killed each other. I teleported again and suddenly had a sword made from pure diamond. I popped up behind an archer and in an instant, my sword was through his chest. He fell over and I teleported away again. Three more guys got lightning to their faces as they tried to kill me. "Dismissed," said the head gamemaker. I left, unfazed by anything that had just happened.

_**Jaina Rhile's POV:**_

I heard loud strikes of lightning following a terrifying echo that was Herobrine's voice. Soon, it was my turn. This was going to be the very first time they have seen a Dragonborn, and a Wolfblood. (A/N yeah, she does have her Wolfblood powers. I don't know why I forgot about that in the first chapter.) "Jaina Rhile," I entered the room. I picked up an axe but slung it on my back. They were suspicious, and I started the game. For that was what this was going to be, a simple game. A guy rushed at me and swung at my neck. I transformed into a wolf and jumped on him, eating his neck so he had nothing left. An archer shot at me but I jumped in the air and transformed into the red Nadder I was. I blasted the guy with fire, and shot my tail spikes at three more guys. I flew around the room, blasting every hologram that came into view. I finished and was dismissed. I went back to human form and left the room, smiling to myself. I was going to win.

_**Rhydian Minor's POV:**_

I heard a couple of explosions and wondered what Miss Rhile could be doing, but it was soon my turn. "Rhydian Minor," I got up and entered the training room. I grabbed a sword, although I probably wouldn't use it much. I started the program. A guy slashed at me and I blocked it. I spun away and transformed, jumping on the guy and tearing his data apart. I jumped, transformed back, and landed on someone's back, stabbing my sword right through his head to lodge myself on top of him. I jumped as he fell, transforming again. I dodged a blow and tripped the guy. I transformed back and stabbed my sword straight through his back. I dodged an arrow and threw my sword at the archer, transforming and running towards him. The sword lodged in his chest and I jumped up, transforming again, and grabbed the sword, spinning and slicing a guy in half before he could do anything. "Dismissed," I left, worried but proud.

_**Maddy Smiver's POV:**_

"Maddy Smiver," I got up and entered. I grabbed a knife and started. A guy came up beside me and I stabbed him. Two more guys came at me and I transformed. I jumped on one of them and transformed, stabbing him in the neck. His sword fell and I grabbed it, throwing it at the other guy. I sliced another's leg and stabbed his face. I transformed and ate the neck of an archer. I jumped away as two guys came at me from both sides. They killed each other. The gamemakers dismissed me and I left.

_**Josiah Puller's POV:**_

(A/N These may become shorter because there is not much more I can do besides what I've done. So just imagine these go a little longer with more…) "Josiah Puller," I entered the training room and grabbed a bow. The program started and I instantly shot at a guy hiding behind a pillar. Another tried to stab me but I spun away and stabbed him with an arrow. I then used the same arrow to shoot his friend. I ducked under a knife and shot the thrower. I shot an archer and dodged his already flying arrow, before bowling a guy over and shooting him directly in the face. "Dismissed," I left, proud at how well I had done.

_**Kim Nanos's POV:**_

I was worried. I was not a fighter. Pretty much every other tribute was taller than me and outmatched me in their skills. But I would give it my best shot. "Kim Nanos," I entered. I picked up a sword and started. I stabbed a guy in front of me before ducking under another sword. I then blocked the next hit and cut his legs off. I jumped away and let the guy that was about to hit me kill his friend. I stabbed him in the back, but before I could do anything else, I felt a digital arrow go through my back. I fell to my knees, because it really hurt. But it didn't actually injure me, it just felt like it, because it was a simulation. "Dismissed," I sighed and walked out as fast as I could with the 'injury' in my torso.

_**Tey Bugsy's POV:**_

I heard a little yelp of pain and figured Kim was the first to be taken out in the training. _Good, an easy kill_. "Tey Bugsy," I stood and entered. I grabbed a sword and started the simulation. I blocked the first guy and clumsily swung at him. I somehow hit him and he went down, but a knife hit my leg. I fell over in pain. I pulled it out and threw it back at the guy. But the pain made me even clumsier and I was quickly stabbed in the heart. "Dismissed," I barely heard it over my yells of pain. I slowly limped out. _Maybe I'm the easy kill…_

_**Keely Liner's POV:**_

I heard rather loud yells of pain and guessed Tey had failed massively. I didn't care. I was actually laughing quietly. I wasn't overly fond of that kid. "Keely Liner," I got up and went in. I casually grabbed two swords and started up the program with dual blades. I blocked an attack and sliced the guy's stomach, before jumping over a swing and spinning around, my blades slicing the guy in half. I blocked an arrow and jumped at the guy who shot. I jumped a pretty huge distance and landed in front of him, bringing a blade down straight through his body from head to toe. I blocked another attack and stabbed the guy. I took a second to catch my breath once it was over. "Dismissed," I smiled and left.

_**Snotlout Jorgenson's POV:**_

"Snotlout Jorgenson," I entered the room. I picked a battle axe and started. I was instantly knocked down and had to block a sword from stabbing straight through me. I cut the guy's arm off and then his head. I jumped back to my feet and blocked another attack. I cut his chest and he went down. I cut up an archer and kicked another guy in the gut, before cutting his head off. I blocked an arrow and threw my axe at the archer. It hit him in the chest. I dodged under another sword and ran to my axe. I picked it up and swung the axe into the guy's face and killed him. "Dismissed," I panted as I left the training room.

_**Ruffnut Idios' POV:**_

"Ruffnut Idios," I got up and ran into the room, acting way too excited. I grabbed an axe and started the program. A guy jumped straight at me and I just swung my axe at him, cutting him up. I then dropped down under a knife, grabbed it, and threw it back at the guy. I blocked a sword and cut his throat. I headbutted another guy before slicing his throat. I threw a knife one of them had dropped at an archer. People thought I was an idiot, well they're about to find out otherwise. I took out a few more people. "Dismissed," I left happily.

**UGH! I give up for now. As I said in the beginning, this was in progress since the release of the first chapter, and has been sitting untouched for a very long time. I will release this now, and do Districts 9 through 12 next chapter. I'm really sorry guys. Anyway, writing this now will be interesting, since I haven't worked with DCP for a long time. I need to remind myself that these are the DCP characters, not the characters from Sister Holidays. Basically, I need to make sure I don't turn some of them into Jedi or Sith lol. Anyway, I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter if it comes out any time soon.**

**-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2014 (Yeah, 2014. Told you it's been sitting around for a long time)**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hunger Games or any of the other characters besides my own OCs!)**


End file.
